The Game World
by ScarlettDreamXO
Summary: What will happen when both Shizuo and Izaya, along with many others, are transported to another world and forced to play a game of life or death?


**AN:** Sooo this story is something I came up with quite a while back. I started typing it up on my phone one night purely for something to do that didn't involve me being interrupted by anyone. I transferred it to my hard drive which I left with a friend for about 10 months, so after getting it back and going through all my story stuff, this is something I found that I had completely forgotten about. Let's see if I can do something half decent with it!

* * *

Shizuo was harshly woken by the sound of loud thuds on his front door, disturbing him from his dreamland.

"Shizuo! I swear, if you're not ready I'm leaving without you! This is the last time I'm getting myself a detention for being late thanks to you!" A voice angrily shouted through the door. Shizuo dragged himself out of bed to unlock the door, mentally cursing himself for forgetting to switch his alarm on. The thudding continued.

"Sorry Shinra. I'll remember to switch my alarm on for tomorrow...it's slightly less annoying to wake up to than your constant yelling" Shizuo smirked when he opened the door, letting in a rather agitated Shinra. He was fully aware of how weary Shinra would get around him when he wasn't being his usual happy self.

"Only slightly?! How could you say such a thing?!" Shinra asked dramatically. "Anyway, go get ready, I'll make you some breakfast in the meantime"

"Breakfast? I thought you were leaving so you don't get a detention?" A puzzled look spread across Shizuo's face.

"Detention? Oh right! Yeah...you've actually got another 45 minutes left before we need to leave. I just didn't want you ignoring my knocking and going back to sleep!" The wide eyed boy replied

"So you lied to me?!" Shizuo began to mock Shinra's dramatic speech; however, Shinra immediately did a 180º spin and ran towards the door.

"I guess I'll head over to class and tell Izaya you won't be here today because you've finally admitted to yourself that you're scared of him..." Shinra smirked. Shizuo's face scrunched up into a frown, a deep growl left his lips.

"Sorry Shinra..." he mumbled as he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

20 minutes later, Shizuo strolled into the kitchen to find Shinra plating up some pancakes for them both. He glided across the room and grabbed his plate only seconds after his friend had put it there. Shinra simply scowled at the child in front of him, noting how he would have hit him with the saucepan if it wasn't for the fact that Shizuo seemed so defenceless while eating his pancakes. His scowl soon turned into some sort of smile whilst watching his best friend demolish the food in front of him, and slowly he began to eat his own pancakes.

"Oh no! The time!" Shinra shrieked, looking at the clock on the kitchen wall. "We were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago!" He ran towards the door to put his shoes again, with Shizuo closely behind him.

"Why did you have to make us breakfast?! Now I don't have any time to make sure I have everything I need!" Shizuo looked frustrated and was somewhat reluctant to leave before he went through his bag checking if all his things were there. Both boys started running for their dear lives, but after a few minutes, Shinra was beginning to get out of breath. He had stopped running and switched to walking, Shizuo laughing at him as he struggled to keep up. The blond turned round with a questioning look on his face.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, his tone flat.

"Why the heck are you walking so damned fast?! I mean the running was bad, but how is it that your walking is just as bad?! Are your legs 3 feet long or something?!"

Shizuo smirked back in response. "And to think you're the one who was so worried about detention in the first place. I guess I could slow down and join you in detention..."

"Don't be ridiculous. Izaya will most likely be there and I'm getting rather annoyed at the amount of noise you two make while fighting"

"In that case I'll go at my own pace. Thanks for breakfast Shinra!"

"WAIT SHIZUO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE THAT FAST! I put your clock forward 15 minutes while you were in the shower!" Shinra smirked and mentally congratulated himself on the fact that his plan worked perfectly.

"What the hell Shinra?! I could have spent an extra 15 minutes in bed! Or maybe I could have avoided freaking out about whether I had all my things in my bag this morning!" Shizuo, who was now furious, suddenly picked up his pace, power walking angrily through a small group of people who were giving him strange looks after his outburst.

Shizuo and Shinra arrived far too early due to the latter's little stunt. Shinra was growing ever so impatient waiting for the teacher to arrive, while Shizuo was busy being annoyed about the whole shenanigan. However, his annoyance was quickly turning into something similar to nausea, as the time for his first class was nearing.

Of course he was dreading his first lesson of the day - maths. Not only was he bad at maths, but he didn't particularly enjoy the company of his classmates...especially since one of them was none other than Izaya. Well that was what he told himself.

By classmates, Shizuo simply enjoyed staring at back of Izaya's head while he mentally stabbed him over and over again. Every so often, Shinra would throw something at Shizuo's head to get his attention onto something other than the flea sitting next to the window, which earned him a very intense death glare each time. Shizuo would always go straight back to staring glaring at Izaya, not willing to pay attention to the teacher. Today the teacher was talking about some kind of weird expansions...it was something beyond Shizuo's mathematical capabilities and therefore something he had no care for. Instead he watched Izaya. He watched him so intently, wanting to throw physical daggers at him rather than the mental ones he usually opts for. How ironic it was that Shizuo was so focused on one person, while that one person had his eyes on every human he could possibly see. Shizuo often wondered why Izaya even bothered to show up to math class when it was quite obvious he had already mastered the current curriculum. That small fact had Shizuo completely stumped, especially since Izaya often skipped most of his other classes. What could be so interesting to him that he would come here just to stare out of the window for an hour?

When the bell finally went off, Shizuo and Shinra packed their things up and headed out of the class.

"Sorry Shizuo, but I have to dash! My next class is on the other side of the school!" Shinra groaned, clearly unhappy about his luck...or lack of it. "I'll meet you at lunchtime" Shinra shouted from halfway down the corridor. Shizuo was amazed at how quickly he seemed to be moving now that time really wasn't on his side.

Shizuo, now alone, began walking down the crowded corridor. He had a free period next but nothing to do with the spare time. He headed out to a secluded area of the yard and lay himself under a giant tree. Shizuo wasn't a huge fan of silence, and unfortunately he'd forgotten his iPod due to his and Shinra's unnecessary rush this morning. He made a mental note to make sure Shinra pays for that stupid prank of his.

As his eyelids slowly fluttered shut, he let himself begin daydreaming. He imagined Kasuka by his side, stood stiff with an emotionless face...but Shizuo could tell he was happy. That in turn made Shizuo feel happy knowing that he wasn't a burden to Kasuka. A smile was just making it's way onto Shizuo's lips, something that hadn't happened for a while...and this time he welcomed it.

"Shizu-chaaaan~!" Izaya sang happily, Shizuo's half smile disappearing in an instant.

"What the hell do you want, flea?" Shizuo growled

"My my Shizu-chan, don't you think it's a little too early to be in such a foul mood?"

"Well I'd rather be in this mood than be skipping down the street like you"

Izaya gasped dramatically "How could you be so me-..."

"Oi flea!" Shizuo began to sit up slowly, his eyes still glued tightly shut. "If you're going to waste my time at least do me a favour and finish your damn sen...tence?" Shizuo, having begrudgingly opened his eyes, was surprised to see that Izaya had gone already. He looked around, eyeing the trees to see if he had simply hidden as part of a stupid game he felt like playing, but there was no sign of the flea. The school was still bursting with students heading to classes...Shizuo could hear the laughter and the squeals of the lively teenagers. He could see many people running through the school gates and into the building...yet Izaya was nowhere to be seen. Shizuo suddenly realised how cold it had gotten while he was daydreaming, to the point of him wishing he had a coat.

"That's strange...the weather forecast said it would be pretty warm today...it shouldn't be this cold considering it's the middle of the summer" Shizuo stood up and brushed off his uniform before trying to walk towards the school. "What the?!" Shizuo stood frozen in place. There was nothing stopping him from walking anywhere, nothing blocking him, no dead leg. Yet he couldn't walk at all. "It's like I don't want to walk. I just don't feel like walking anywhere..or doing anyth-..."

"SHIZUO!" Shinra yelled in vain...as he watched his friend disappear right before his eyes...

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter~! I honestly had quite a bit of rewriting to do since I changed up the characters. Originally the story was designed to be for another fandom entirely, but I no longer feel comfortable writing for it.

But anyway, I'm going to be seriously rusty with my prose for a while until I get back into the swing of things...and after I go to sleep since it's nearly 4am :D

A quick heads up is that I will most likely post short chapters regularly since my works hours are all over the place and extremely unpredictable!

I hope there's at least one person that can enjoy this, or at least enjoy the idea! Please feel free to leave feedback and constructive criticism...I really need it D:

That's all for now folks, keep on dreaming!


End file.
